Super Megaforce Weapons
The Super Megaforce Weapons are the sidearms of the Mega Rangers when in their Super Modes. When a Mega Morph is initiated, the Super Megaforce Weapons are able to transform with the Super Mega Rangers into the weapons of whatever Power Ranger team they become. Without them, the Super Mega Rangers have to use Power Rangers that specialize in hand-to-hand combat. When in their normal form, the Super Megaforce Weapons are able to initiate one of several finishing moves unique to the Super Megaforce Rangers which are triggered by pressing the Super Megaforce logo to raise the weapons' cylinders out of their slot & inserting a Legendary Ranger Key into the cylinder. Super Mega Saber The Super Mega Saber is the Super Mega Rangers' primary melee-combat sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook & a cylinder in the back of the blade triggered by pressing the Super Megaforce logo on its hilt. Its finishing attack is in whick a Legendary Ranger Key is inserted into the cylinder mounted behind the blade, allowing the Super Mega Saber to perform either an energized slash or fire an energy blade by swinging the sword. In battle Super Megaforce Blue & Super Megaforce Yellow will typically trade their Super Mega Blasters with Super Megaforce Green & Pink for their Super Mega Sabers. Super Mega Blaster The Super Mega Blaster is the Super Mega Rangers' primary ranged-combat sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. Unlike the firearms of other Power Ranger teams, the Super Mega Blaster fires energized metal balls instead of laser blasts. In battle, Super Megaforce Green & Pink will typically trade their Super Mega Sabers with Super Megaforce Blue & Yellow for dual Super Mega Blasters. By pressing the Super Megaforce logo on the gun's underbelly near the trigger guard, a cylinder is raised up from the lock; allowing a Legendary Ranger Key to be inserted into it to fire a supercharged bullet. The Super Mega Blaster's power can be enhanced even further by utilizing them in tandem with the Super Mega Sabers in a combined finishing attack where two keys, one for each weapon, are utilized to perform a blast from the Super Mega Blaster augmented with a slashing energy blade flung from the Super Mega Sabers. Following their defeat at the hands of Simon during the acquirement of the Zeo Rangers' Legendary Power, Jake attempted to add a second cylinder to his Super Mega Blaster in order to use more than one Legendary Ranger Key & increase its power. But after two shots, it overloaded & fried the cylinders, forcing Jake to abandon the idea in favor of creating the Super Mega Cannon. In addition to the combined finisher, the Super Mega Blasters can be used with the Super Mega Sabers in the team finisher; where Super Megaforce Blue & Yellow each perform a double slash attack, Super Megaforce Green & Pink each perform a double blast attack, & Super Megaforce Red performs a combined attack. NOTE: Due to its name, it's obviously a Super-upgraded version of the Mega Blaster from Megaforce. Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Super Megaforce Category:Weapons Category:Arsenal